Contaminants in engine oil significantly degrade engine performance, shorten engine life, and increase emissions. The effect of contaminants can be especially expensive in large diesel engines, fleets of diesel vehicles, or applications utilizing hydraulic oil. Some examples include, but are not limited to, class 8 trucks, marine engines, and generator sets. Contaminants can include particulate and fluid contaminants (for example, water, glycol, diesel fuel, and the like). Water, for example, can contaminate the engine oil during oil storage and handling, such as when opening or filling containers. Water can settle on containers and be drawn in during temperature changes or can condense on the oil when the temperature drops. Glycol and water can enter the through worn engine seals or actuator seals. It has been found that 0.02% water in the oil can reduce bearing life by up to 50%, and reduce bearing life by up to 80% with just 0.05% water concentration in the oil. Conversely, if the percentage of water found in the oil is reduced to, for example, 0.0025%, bearing life can be increased by more than two times. Similarly, solid or particulate contaminants cause great harm to the bearings and other surfaces.
Thus, there is a need to reduce both solid and fluid contaminants within the engine, without major changes to the operation of the engine itself. There is a further need to provide an efficient system that draws minimal power while substantially eliminating contaminants.